


Dangerous Duo

by Skye



Category: The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-29
Updated: 2006-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheen and Libby discuss their villainous impulses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Duo

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "Tomorrow Boys" and "Sheen's Brain." Takes place directly after "Tomorrow Boys."

"You were pretty hot," Sheen commented to Libby once she had finally accepted her apology.

"Was?" Libby raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, when you were an evil dictator-person, you were totally hot," Sheen said. "But strangely frightening," he added.

"Uh huh. As if you've never been a extremely scary mega-villain," Libby said.

"Never!" Sheen protested. "I am always heroic and good, just like Ultralord!

"How about that time you wanted Jimmy to make you smart but your head ended up blowing up like a balloon and you called us all inferior and then tried to rule the world? Just the head size by itself was terrifying."

"Oh yeah, there was that one time," Sheen recalled. "I remember now! You used my temporary insanity to gain power back then! Are you secretly an Ultra-villain?" Sheen asked, suspicion clear in his voice.

"Uh huh, that's right, Sheen. All I've ever wanted to do is rule the world. So when it comes time to choose between me and your Ultra moral code, which do you pick?" Libby leaned closer to Sheen, looking into his eyes and waiting for an answer.

Sheen blushed, then quickly burst out with an answer. "Let's take over the world!" he shouted. "I'll go make preparations," he said, and then ran off.

Libby smirked. Her geeky guy was so fun to tease.


End file.
